


Possess

by zqschen



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zqschen/pseuds/zqschen





	Possess

高嘉朗是这间健身房的常客，只不过不知从什么时候开始，他经常是很晚才来，没过多久就要到关门的时间，这时候健身房的老板刘也就会打发员工先离开。员工们能正常点下班，自然乐意，不再多去过问什么。  
今天高嘉朗又来了健身房，等他做完最后一组练习，天色已经很晚了，其他人都已经离开，为了省电只有这一片的灯还开着。  
他还坐在拉力器的座椅上没有起身，连额头上的汗水都没来得及抹去，就有一具赤裸的身体贴了上来，刘也直接跨开腿坐在了高嘉朗身上。  
高嘉朗说：“我还没洗澡。”  
“待会洗也是一样的。”刘也说完，扳过高嘉朗的脸与他接吻。他就是喜欢汗水顺着高嘉朗的肌肉线条往下流的样子，这时候灯光照在高嘉朗的身上，更像是高嘉朗整个人都在发着光。  
是刘也要求高嘉朗这么晚来的，他也发现了自己这有些不正常的占有欲，不过高嘉朗愿意纵容，他也乐于表现，他恨不得把这样的高嘉朗藏起来只能他一个人看到，省的其他人总是盯着高嘉朗的身体看。  
因为刚才运动的缘故，高嘉朗还处在兴奋的状态，刘也扭动了几下他就已经半勃。运动短裤很是宽松，尤其是在有意配合之下，刘也轻轻松松就把短裤连同内裤一起扒了下来。  
橡胶材质的地面即使什么也不穿直接坐在上面也不会让人觉得冰冷，刘也从高嘉朗的腿上起身，曲腿坐在了他身前的地面上，张口便把高嘉朗半勃的阴茎含入了口中，浓郁的男性气息充斥着刘也的嗅觉和味觉。  
你爱的人跪坐在你的面前，一脸虔诚地吮吸你的阴茎，没有哪个男人能够拒绝这样的场景，高嘉朗也不能，他不忍离开刘也温热的口腔，可是又想要现在就把他就地办了。  
不过他很快就有了决断，因为他知道另外那一处是更加极致的体验。他把刘也从地上拉起，掐住他的腰，对准他身后那处小洞插了进去。果不其然，在此之前刘也就已经自己做过了扩张润滑，进入的过程并不艰涩，只不过因为刘也细瘦的手指总是比不上高嘉朗阴茎的尺寸，饱胀感依然异常明显，让他忍不住收缩后穴，却把高嘉朗的阴茎裹得更紧。  
“你下面的嘴比上面的还要会吸。”高嘉朗努力克制才能压抑住不直接一插到底，那样会弄痛刘也。  
而刘也并不比高嘉朗好受多少，在肠道不自觉的收缩之下，被贯穿的感觉异常清晰，尤其是在高嘉朗的龟头碾压过他的敏感点的时候，太过强烈的快感让甚至连无意义的音节都发不出，只能仰起头张着嘴大口呼吸，如此才能稍稍缓解灭顶的快感带来的窒息感。  
但这样刘也就把他最脆弱的脖颈完全暴露在了高嘉朗的面前，高嘉朗顺势就在刘也颈侧衣服遮不住的位置吮出了一个吻痕，然后一路向下，开始用唇舌逗弄刘也的乳头。  
高嘉朗嘴下毫不留情，他知道现在刘也没有空责备自己，所性就将刘也两个乳头都玩弄得红肿破皮，刘也的体质本就敏感，最近两天只要他穿上衣服，布料的摩擦都会让他回忆起今天晚上这一次放纵。  
刘也在前后的双重快感之下很快就射了出来。高潮过后没什么力气的刘也趴在高嘉朗的怀里，双手揽住高嘉朗的脖子索吻。  
高嘉朗一面攫取着刘也口中的津液，一面将刘也的腿弯搭在自己胳膊上把他整个抱了起来。因为姿势的缘故，刘也只能更紧地抱住高嘉朗，同时两人之间仅有的着力点之一就落在了连接处上。幸好刘也柔韧性好，即使是这样几乎对折的姿势也不太难捱，而且为了保持平衡，腰腹部需要发力，就将体内的阴茎夹得更紧了。  
高嘉朗的阴茎进得很深，只停留了片刻他就开始抽插，他几乎是将阴茎全部退了出来，然后再一次插入，一层层裹挟上来的软肉构不成什么阻碍，只能为这场情事增添情趣，借着惯性高嘉朗一次比一次进得更深。  
肉体碰撞的声音和动情的呻吟在空旷的房间里格外明显，玻璃落地窗什么也挡不住，虽然因为在高楼上没有行人可以看到，但若是对面大楼上的人往这边看的话，轻易就能看到身处灯光笼罩之下的二人。  
刘也被操得又一次攀上了高潮，刘也阴茎没有经过任何抚慰，精液随着高嘉朗一次次地抽插一小股一小股吐出，全部涂在了高嘉朗的腹肌之上。  
即使处在不应期高嘉朗也没有停下来，刘也开始忍不住求饶，往常他们都会去里面休息室的床上做，今天他心血来潮主动勾引高嘉朗，没想到最后却完全脱离了控制。  
当高嘉朗终于射在刘也身体里之后，刘也连自己站立的力气都没有了，他怀疑自己明天大约是没有力气起床了。  
“知道错了吗？下次还敢这么做吗？”高嘉朗把刘也抱到浴室，拍了一下他的屁股。  
高嘉朗没用什么力气，所以刘也没感觉到多少疼痛，但是手掌落在臀肉上的声音却十分清晰，让他一下子红了脸。  
“我哪错了？你不喜欢吗？”刘也气鼓鼓看了高嘉朗一眼。  
“你就不怕让别人看见？还是说你巴不得别人看见？”高嘉朗又在刘也臀部拍了一下，这次比上一次稍稍加了点力气。  
“记住你只能骚给我一个人看。”高嘉朗含着刘也的耳垂，再一次操进了那个合不拢的小口里。


End file.
